


连萧现代au之心机

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	连萧现代au之心机

连萧现代au之心机

答应某人的点梗车，来自某群老司机狂欢夜的抢红包活动。  
或许有ooc，见谅

夏日炎炎，有蝉在枝头不停息的叫，鸣的人心烦意乱。  
但连城璧的心情却是非常好，好到他整个人都快飘起来一样。  
因为他和萧琅都考上了帝大，根据之前的约定，暑假来帝都旅游的他俩约好一起做羞羞的事。  
把萧琅追到手委实耗费他不少的力气，凭着初见时的好感以及时时围追堵截送给萧琅的情书，连城璧在三年里使尽浑身解数，终于让那个洒脱不羁的少年点头同意和他在一起。  
想到这些往事，连城璧的心不禁雀跃起来，他看向自己携着手的少年，细细逡巡，从如墨的发、修挺的眉、含情的眼到圆翘饱满的下巴，这个人是这样的好看。  
好看到让人想马上把他吃下肚。  
甫入宾馆，连城璧已忍不住找上了萧琅的唇，灼热的呼吸在彼此之间喷吐，很快在俩人身上燃起了星星点点的火苗。  
微微情动的萧琅难耐这份热情，他尽情的呼应着连城璧的吻，对于这个一直以来温柔以待，全心付出的少年，他也早把名字刻在了心里。  
没打空调的室内有些炎热，然而俩人的热情却比空气更热，从门口一直吻到了床上，因缺氧而头脑昏沉的萧琅终于感觉到了不对劲。  
等等……当后背陷入柔软床铺的他刚想说我怎么在下面时，经验丰富的连城璧已轻车熟路的吻上了他敏感的脖颈，让他禁不住发出一声诱人的喘息。  
而这声音仿佛催化剂一般，连城璧的动作也越发的迅速和突然，他信手抚上了那抹精瘦却柔韧的腰，把萧琅紧紧的扣在身下，根本挣脱不得。  
而萧琅忽然发现，这个素日里表现异常纯良的少年，此刻爆发的手劲是那样大，大的几乎要把手腕折断似的。  
喂，兔子，你……  
未及出口的疑问转眼已被连城璧吞没，萧琅只来得及吐出几个字，就又陷入了对方给予的绵绵情潮之中。  
他一向是最敏感的，而对方也熟悉他的那些敏感点，唇舌的肆虐让他无法再思考，只能随对方的动作而低吟出声。  
年少青涩的身体怎堪这样的抚弄，不过片刻功夫，萧琅的欲望已微微抬头，连城璧褪下衣物，攫住了那处，肆意套弄起来。  
别……别这样  
萧琅的声音已经变了调，身体是火热的，而连城璧的手指却是冰凉的，冷热交替之间刺激源源不断。  
当快感沿着尾椎骨一路侵袭而上的时候，萧琅感觉有白色的烟花在眼前炸开，濒临顶点的那一瞬，对方的动作却停止了。  
兔子……怎么？  
萧琅难耐的扭动着身躯，他那双上挑的桃花眼中，已忍不住溢出了泪，雾眼朦胧的他，看起来越发的美丽。  
叫我的名字……连城璧附在他耳边轻轻的说，雪白的耳廓此时也变得鲜红欲滴，因声音的侵袭而微微颤抖着。  
城壁……连城璧……啊  
萧琅终于忍受不了欲望的煎熬，终于脱口而出了那个名字，而连城璧也加紧了手下的动作，白色浊液喷溅而出，把大腿根部沾湿，看起来格外的淫靡。  
连城璧拨开了萧琅汗湿的发，趁他意识似乎还未回神的时候，悄声询问道：  
小狼，我陪你看遍祖国山河，好不好？  
……好  
小狼，你想买什么我都帮你买，好不好？  
好  
小狼，我怕疼，你在下面好不好？  
好……  
稍有回神的萧琅还未完全反应过来，已被套路深深的连城璧诳的脱口而出了一个好字。  
等等……  
他睁大了眼睛，看向身上的连城璧，那个素日里温文尔雅的少年，此刻的笑容却是那样的危险。  
你答应了哦。  
他听见他这样说道，而后有手指借着润滑剂的帮助，轻轻滑进了那个令人羞耻的地方。  
喂……  
萧琅本能的夹紧了双腿，却依然被连城璧一点一点的打开，他惊讶的发现，那个平日里被他戏称为兔子的人，此刻却仿佛变成了某种食肉兽。  
他的手臂那样有力，轻而易举的压下了萧琅微弱的反抗，而手指的动作更是频频而动，静寂的室内已有水声啧啧响起，听起来越发让人面红耳赤。  
萧琅……我喜欢你  
似乎看出了萧琅的不安，连城璧又吻上了他的唇，那饱满红润如同菱角般完美的嘴唇，此刻微微张开，似在无形的邀请。  
他的吻那样的温柔和煦，似乎抚慰了萧琅有些害怕的心思。  
萧琅看向上方的少年，他是那样的深情，那样的投入，不由自我安慰道：或许在下面也不错。  
但下一刻他不由闷哼出声，有勃发的巨物突然挺进了那尚未完全开发的甬道，带来一阵麻麻的胀痛。  
萧琅紧紧咬紧嘴唇，不自觉的随着连城璧的动作而随波逐流，而连城璧的动作也越发猛烈起来，九浅一深的回旋往复，带来不一样的刺激。  
当某处肉壁被碾磨的时候，萧琅禁不住发出绵长的呻吟，快感来的如此突然，让他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，只能紧紧攀附着连城璧，迎接让他一波又一波绝顶的快乐。  
有白纱窗帘迎风而动，掩下了这一室春光。

完


End file.
